vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Spam filter problems
Use this page to report possible false positives for the spam filter. type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam filter problems hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report false positives Adding walkthrough for Crysis 2 I'm adding multiple walkthroughs for Crysis 2, but suddenly I was blocked by this SPAM Filter. If this can't be resolved, I'm no longer able to share vital information to the gaming community. Tor Halvor Solheim, Norway :Could you please copy the message you got from the filter, otherwise there's no way we can find out what's causing the block RandomTime 22:31, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Simpson Wiki en Español Esta página no debería estar bloqueada, es una wikia ubicada en Shoutwiki de mucha ayuda para Simpson Wiki en Español→Simpson Wiki en Inglés Att→Sebastián Lozano :Lo que pueden hacer es crear MediaWiki:Spam-whitelist y colocar la dirección de shoutwiki para que los filtros globales no vuelvan a afectar los interwikis (Si necesitan ayuda para crear esa página, me lo pueden decir). 04:08, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Endless Ocean wiki Hello, I tried to edit the "White Mother" page on the Endless Ocean wiki and got this: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: �''' If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. I do not mean any spam, and I don't think the videos I tried to put on are spammed because the owner of them is not. Could you help me please? Mcqueen9000 23:26, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Should be fixed now. 00:01, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Knitting Stitches Hi, I'm legitimately trying to create a page for a type of knitting lace that's called "Faggot" or "Faggoting." I realize these words have offensive meanings, but they are perfectly normal knitting patterns. Tedberlin 02:54, May 24, 2011 (UTC) The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: Faggot If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Delta Faggot. Sorry, your edit could not be saved. (210) :Created the page for you. --Charitwo (talk) 04:04, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Charitwo! Would you be willing to do some more? I need pages for: Those are all I have for the time being... Many thanks, Tedberlin 11:52, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :Done. Fixed a rights issue too. --Charitwo (talk) 19:59, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Creating page "moustache" on Memory Beta :The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. :This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. :The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: Moustache :If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. :Return to Moustache. This is a valid link, the desired text will be "#redirecthair#Moustaches", the purpose is to direct traffic to an actual page about moustaches with a photo gallery. I understand this is a possibly amusing term for a vandal to create as a spoof article, so i'd agree with blocking anons and new users from creating it. but as an admin-bureaucrat i feel like this should be in my toolbox. -- Captain MKB 03:25, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :Unblocked. 05:29, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Interwiki to ru.wikisource.org Interwiki to http://ru.wikisource.org/ is getting blocked by Phalanx. For example this won't work: Сэмюэл Тейлор Кольридж And displays message that he has a problem with wikisource:ru: The problem occurs on: * [[w:c:wiersze * w:c:pl --'Nana ' 09:16, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :It has been fixed. 04:45, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Links to Russian Wikipedia on ru.avatar.wikia.com For example, when I try to edit page http://ru.avatar.wikia.com/Рог_Цунги I get the following message from spam-filter: Страница, которую вы пытаетесь сохранить, заблокирована спам-фильтром. Вероятно, это произошло из-за того, что она содержит ссылку на занесённый в чёрный список внешний сайт. Следующая ссылка, текст или название страницы вызвали срабатывание нашего спам-фильтра: Ruxax 09:53, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :It has been fixed. 04:45, May 28, 2011 (UTC) "lkthr" in summary flagged as spam The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: '''lkthr If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. The text was found in the page's summary. Summary text was "Wallkthrough" Cheers Honkus :There are two "l", I guess it should be "Walkthrough". Try to change it, because the filter won't be deleted (is preventing massive spambot edits). 20:26, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Touhouwiki.net link on leagueoflegends.wikia.com The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: touhouwiki.net If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Orianna The Clockwork Girl/SkinsTrivia. Kinda annoying when an administrator on a wiki can't add appropriate reference links to something -_- -- Nystus 13:42, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Should be whitelisted on your wiki now RandomTime 13:59, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::S'pose I'll have to wait a day for that to take effect... On a side note, is there a "black" variation of that MediaWiki page? Would be handy -- Nystus 14:09, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Blocked text I was trying to write an article on a rogue antivirus and I posted the websites it accessed, the spam filter thought I was trying to send people to spam sites.Maztertails 02:15, May 29, 2011 (UTC)Maztertails :Ok. It would be helpful if you give us more details. 20:40, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Spammed Article I was trying to add a featured article at Fantendo Wikia but the spammer thing always trigers for no reason.Juely 08:05, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :I need links and error messages. 02:17, May 29, 2011 (UTC) : :This is what it says: : :=Spam protection filter= Create The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: /''' If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Fantendo:Featured Articles/N/. Here is a link. ::You need to remove the trailing / on the page name. If you read the page on featured articles - it says you need to add the name of the page your nominating after the /N/, so you should be creating Fantendo:Featured_Articles/N/Pageyouwanttocreate '''RandomTime 10:48, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Thank you.Juely 11:35, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Spammed Image Hey, I'm attempting to host this image http://i1080.photobucket.com/albums/j340/BiggsAndWedge/lancelot_shadow_display-1.png On a page in my User space on the Final Fantasy wiki and I got the Spam Filter. The page I am attempting to upload it to is: http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/User:Biggs%26Wedge/7th_Heaven Any help would be much appreciated Here is the message I received The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: photobucket.com/albums/j340/BiggsAndWedge/lancelot_shadow_display-1.png If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to User:Biggs&Wedge/7th Heaven. --Biggs&Wedge21:46, May 31, 2011 (UTC)